


haven't you heard?

by glaciesdraco



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drinking, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Doing prompts again on tumblr and a very lovely Anon created one of their own!"Don't you know never to whistle at night?"Galo is finally getting used to working at Burning Rescue and encounters a stranger on an alcohol laden walk through the neighborhood.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	haven't you heard?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Promare fic! <3 It was lovely.

Galo couldn’t contain his excitement that night. They’d had a very successful day at Burning Rescue, three successful missions under their belt and Galo had played no small part of it. Ignis had even done the unthinkable and praised Galo for his efforts, calling him a “creative solution to a lot of their complicated problems” despite being an idiot, which, Galo liked to ignore the last bit. Ignis had even been so kind as to give him and the other members of Team Burning Rescue the rest of the day off, though they were to be on standby just in case.

Perhaps he’d had a bit much to drink, but he was quite excited from being praised and on such a successful day so he felt he had earned it. He’d waved off an escort from Aina and Lucia, opting to take an energetic stroll through the streets so he’d be able to walk off the alcohol and hopefully drive his motorcycle back home. However, it didn’t seem to be working. It was getting darker and darker, but he was still just as giddy and dizzy as ever, whistling a little tune as he walked. He walked a couple of blocks before he was stopped at a crosswalk, hands on his hips and eyes just as full of enthusiasm as they were this morning. The figure standing beside him at the crosswalk spoke up suddenly, like a shadow that had taken form.

“Don’t you know better than to whistle at night?” they drawled; eyes narrowed underneath their hood. Though they were dressed in all dark colors, Galo could tell that their hair and eye color was a very vibrant color, though he couldn’t make out what color. As he spoke, Galo stopped whistling.

“Haaaah? And why’s that exactly?” Galo spoke a little boisterously, moreso than usual.

“Other than being rude? Well,” the stranger seemed to scoff, but it wasn’t really with amusement, “You could easily be snuck up on or attacked. You’re letting people know your exact location.”

Galo listened with what could only be described as a sour expression on his face, eyes squinted and mouth in a flat confused frown. The person beside him seemed to notice this.

“It also makes it pretty obvious that you’re an idiot walking the streets at night.”

The light changed, and Galo puffed up his chest as he walked beside the stranger.

“Oh yeah? Sounds to me like you’ve just got a bad case of the paranoia to me stranger.”

“Some people can afford to call it paranoia I suppose.” The other cast a sidelong glare at him. Galo grinned in his face.

“Hahaha! You know, for someone with such a handsome face, you sure do scowl a lot. Lighten up dude!”

“I’ll have to take it into consideration,” they said dismissively, picking up the pace suddenly. “Have a good evening then.”

“Wh- Hold on a second!” Galo scrambled to catch up with them. “If it’s so dangerous out here, then what are you doing out so late? Aren’t you worried you’ll be mugged too?”

“No.” they answered. Galo hummed in acknowledgement.

“Uh, so then?” Galo was a little unsteady on his feet, but he still leaned down a bit so that he was eye level with the other person. “What are you doing out here?”

“Looking at buildings.”

“Huh?” Galo’s face crinkled with confusion. “Wouldn’t it be better to look at them during the day?”

“Perhaps. But I don’t have time to during the day.”

“What? You got a super stressful job or something?”

“Something like that,” the other was looking up at the skyscrapers of Promopolis as they continued to walk together, the streetlights and occasional cars running through this neighborhood their only guide. “A lot of people count on me to get things right.”

“I see.” Galo affirmed, but his drunk brain didn’t really capture this person’s tone of voice. A heap of burdens seemed to be resting on this stranger’s shoulders, but all Galo was really able to focus on was the vibrance of their appearance and the soothing sound of their voice. “So building watching is like what, a hobby of yours?”

“Something like that,” said the stranger mysteriously. He stopped in front of one skyscraper whose lights were still on for the night- the center of Promopolis, Foresight Headquarters. As they stopped here the stranger lowered their hood and stared up at the uniquely shaped building with a strange look in their eyes. Galo’s face contorted as he concentrated and tried to study that facial expression before the other glance back at him with a pointed glare and lifted their hood back up again.

“You’re quite drunk. You shouldn’t be wandering around here.”

“Nahhhh I’m okay!” Galo reassured him. “Besides, this is just Gov. Kray’s building!”

“Gov…” the man seemed to spit the word, but Galo took no notice. “That’s exactly why you should be more weary.”

“Man, you have a dark cloud looming over you, you know that?” Galo leaned closer into the stranger’s space, apparently forgetting all sense of common courtesy and grinning as their eyes met. “If you don’t live life completely to the fullest, then you’re sort of wasting the life you’ve been given, you know? It’s okay to take risks from time to time, and you should have more faith in your own strength. A guy like you seems like he would be pretty strong.”

“Some of us can have the privilege of living life to the fullest,” the man noted, giving Galo a poignant glance up and down, “After all, you’re half naked out here. Are you that stupid or are you just that scatter-brained?”

“I didn’t forget!” Galo said with annoyance, folding his arms over his head. “Wearing a shirt is just a pain sometimes, you know? Too constricting.”

“And is that a good mindset for a firefighter to have?” they pointed to the markings on his pants that clearly proved he was a firefighter.

Galo laughed a little sheepishly. “Ah it doesn’t really get in the way of me doing my work, so who cares? My job is to rescue people and put out fires. Who cares if I wear a shirt.”

“I see. And you’re good at what you do?”

“Heck yeah I am! My boss said that they’ve never put out fires the way I do before I came along!”

“That’s… not necessarily a compliment.”

“Huh? How so?!”

The stranger quirked up a brow and looked like he almost wanted to answer, but then he sighed, smiling ever so slightly. Galo wasn’t sure if it was the dizziness or the lights of Foresight HQ shining in his face, but his vision blurred, and his heartbeat fluttered ever so slightly.

“I should go,” the stranger was saying, “I’ve got others waiting on me.”

“Uh… sure.”

“Have a good night.”

They started to walk off then, leaving Galo staring blankly behind them. Their heels clacked as they walked in the silence, and after about forty-five seconds they had nearly disappeared from the light.

Galo suddenly strutted to catch back up with them.

“W-Wait!” he cried out, reaching out for them in the darkness. As he did, they whipped around to face him, bright purple eyes wide and light green hair glowing in the light of the building, and Galo almost thought he saw a glimpse of bright blue and purple coming from somewhere on the stranger’s sleeve as Galo grabbed his arm. They both froze in shock, the stranger looking truly baffled when it seemed Galo was not trying to attack him, but very startled at being grabbed by a stranger in the middle of the night. He frowned at him.

“Yes?!”

“Uh…” Galo froze, suddenly unsure of what to say. “I… just wanted to say I like your smile.”

The stranger seemed nonplussed by this unexpected proclamation by Galo, unexpected not the least by Galo himself but there did seem to be a bright color marking the stranger’s cheeks directly after that. The moment he said the words he let the stranger go.

“Um… thanks.” They said a little plainly. “Have a good night.”

“Yeah you too.” Galo said, his head still spinning.

He watched the stranger go with a weird feeling in his chest. At this point he realized he was a little too drunk to get embarrassed, and by the time he wandered back to his bike he had completely forgotten the stranger’s face. The feeling lingered as he walked his bike back to his apartment complex, and he bit his lip contemplatively. What had it been he wondered? His chest felt tight with a strange sense of longing. Too fill up the gaps rushing in his mind and keep him grounded on the way home, he whistled another tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Galo opens mouth. Inserts foot. 
> 
> This probably didn't turn out as spoopy as I would've liked but I've been writing soft things to cope with all the insanity around the world rn. Hope this helped some people take a little load off.


End file.
